User blog:ClonetrooperCobb/New Post: "Week 2: Reader Mailbag, Player Reform, and LCS News"
The second weekly post for our blog, "Life in Low Elo" was released today! I hope you guys can find useful information within it. 'Highlights of the Week' *The Reader Mailbag *Instant Feedback Player Reform System *LCS Player Changes & Fantasy The Reader Mailbag We are ringing in the beginning of the Reader Mailbag, where readers who have e-mailed us throughout the week with inquisitive questions, interesting analyses, or hilarious comments will have their questions answered and their opinions discussed. This week we received a great email, "Hey there AZACOR and CT7575, '' ''My summoner name is AcesRockz, and I'm from the NA server. I saw your post on the LoL Wiki and checked out your blogspot and I think what you're doing is great (a personal view on new and upcoming LoL content as well as advice for players who truly want to move up in rankings). On the topic of providing weekly ranked game experience, evaluation and tips, I was wondering if you guys can give me advice on a similar topic that your fist blog post covered: If a player, usually the last pick, was forced to play a role he/she was not well versed in, and has a very small/limited champion pool, with champions that the player barely plays, for that role and the current team comp is in dire need of this specific role, what would you advise the player and his/her teammates to do in the situations, such as communication and strategy-making? ''Take your time to answer. Of course, not replying is also understandable as you guys have your own circumstances to attend to. ''Thank you for your help (or at least reading this email), AcesRockz" CT: I love this question, because not only is it detailed, it represents every player at multiple points in their ranked career where they are forced into this very problem. In regards to communication, the best thing you can do, so that this situation is minimal, is when you are first put into champion select, to call a preference and list what you absolutely cannot play. For example, "Top pref, I can't play jungle." It's a simple way to let your teammates know where your preference lies and what roles they need to pick in order to have the best chance to win. Obviously, and more so when you're last pick, you can't always get your preference, but 90% of the time your team won't force you into the role you said you cannot play. Of course there are always those people, but that's a different discussion altogether. However, when this situation does arise, there may be a possibility that someone will trade champions/roles with you. Work that out quickly if possible, since you are on a time constraint. Trades with strangers are rare in low elo, but don't ever count out the possibility because every game counts. If trading is not an option, ask your team any preferences they have for the team comp. If it comes down to you being forced into the position and you have to pick a champion you are not quite comfortable with, don't let your team know you are lacking in confidence, such as by saying, "Second time Leona guys, I'll try not to feed." or anything else along those lines. This will lower the confidence in the rest of the team to play well and win. Not only will it lower your team's confidence but it will also provide them with an excuse to make you a "scapegoat" if you happen to lose. Also, ask your team who counters the opposition if you do not know, which will give you a natural upper hand in the game, making it easier to play your role and champion. AZA: 'Thanks for writing in. I just wanted to throw in some general advice for how you should prepare yourself for ranked. All of CT's points are valid, trying to be the nice guy without compromising your own abilities is the best thing you can do. And each champ select is a new hand, you never know what you're going to deal with. And the more time you spend in draft format the better, you get more seasoned with the pick system and what you can do in certain scenarios. Use draft over blind if you can always. I personally have never been a fan of blind (double rebound less Blitz pulls for days) and draft is the way of the land in ranked so why not spend your casual norms in that format anyway? No mirrored champion match ups which are unrealistic anyway. It takes the pressure off of "I'm third pick, my main is taken and no one is saying anything with 10 seconds left to choose what do i do?!!!!!!" Lets talk ranked expectations, when it comes to how many champs and positions you should have under your belt before starting placements, or after. Going to be straight with you guys, if your in ranked it's pretty much treated as though you should play five roles. For some this may seem unrealistic. But with as fast as the draft goes, no one usually stops to think whether or not you can fill. Not everyone can play five roles exceptionally, and some are lucky to get comfortable with two or three in time. And that is ok, you're obviously going to have prefs. But to be perfectly honest, familiarize your self with a champ at each position. You don't need to be an all star ADC if you're a tank main, and knowing that you are not one will help you and your team a great deal. Play safe first and for most when shoved into this type of scenario, and let the game come to you, don't force anything. It does happen. Frankly dodging is also an option, it's up to you if it's worth the LP and if it's a promotional? Roll the dice and best of luck to you. 'Instant Feedback Player Reform System CT: Riot has released a revamped player reform/behavior system dubbed Instant Feedback for the moment. Released on Wednesay, May 20, it is currently on its testing grounds for the NA server. There are only a few steps to its execution: #Within 15 minutes of a completed game, if a summoner(s) has been reported, the reports are sent to the Instant Feedback system. #The system analyzes the reports and chat logs, with how the community views certain offenses as its "law." #If the offender(s) is found worthy of punishment, a reform card (an email reviewing an offense and punishment) is sent to the player's email with the offending chat log and punishment. The system gains intelligence as time goes on and handles more and more cases. Riot explained goals it had for the system in the near future. These included: allowing the system to punish for more offenses, especially intentional feeding, to receive an upgrade in ranked and chat restrictions, notifications telling a player that someone he/she reported was punished, and finally, rewards for positive behavior. LCS Player Changes & Fantasy CT: '''This week saw some drastic changes made known to the public in the world of professional League of Legends, with some of the last split's most influential players being shifted around. Here's a recap of the most dramatic changes: '''EU LCS *Debut of Origen to EU LCS *Restructuring of Elements *Rekkles & FORG1VEN Transfers NA LCS *Debut of Enemy Esports & Team Dragon Knights to NA LCS *CLG & C9 Mid-Lane Crisis *Gravity's Shuffle Restructuring of Elements Following an unsuccessful and overly disappointing Spring Split, after they had been EU LCS Summer Champions while under the team name Alliance last season, management for Elements has seen the need for an overhaul. Scrapping the whole team except for all-star mid laner, Froggen, Elements has brought in some new blood in hopes of reviving what has become a dead franchise. A new roster of fresh players also brings its concerns. With such little time before the start of the Summer Split, the question arises if this team will have synergy. Hopefully, basing their strategy and team philosophy off of Froggen will give the others the foundation they need to build this team up from the ground. Elements faces Gambit Gaming & Unicorns of Love in Week 1. Their roster: *Top: Wickd --> Jwaow *Jungle: Shook --> Dexter *Mid: Froggen *ADC: Rekkles --> Tabzz *Support: Krepo --> promisQ CLG & C9 Mid-lane Crisis After an impressive, yet at the same time disappoint Spring Split, CLG has experienced an off season that most fans are surprised to hear about. It starts with Link sending a farewell post that is 19 pages long and happens to blame most of CLG's problems on Doublelift. On the flip side, Doublelift mostly defends himself in a long Facebook post, although he does credit Link on a few of his points, stating he, Doublelift, has problems he needs to address and work on. It seems the continually poor playoff execution by CLG has caught up with them, and it has culminated into this. Since Link has decided to part ways with CLG, the team has brought in two mid laners, mirroring the SKTelecom T1 strategy. The two mids are Pobelter and HuHi. We'll see if this can work on the NA scene. CLG plays Team Dignitas and Team Impulse in Week 1. Cloud 9, a team who has not touched their roster once for more than a year, as other teams fall and crumble, or attempt to make quick fixes, have found themselves for the first time needing a new player. And boy did they find one. Incarnati0n, a former high elo League player banned two years ago for toxicity will be the starting mid laner for C9. It is a curious acquisition, and does not seem like it would be good PR for Cloud 9 to take on a "bad boy" so to speak. Either way, it did not stop Cloud 9 from picking the former SK Gaming coach. Cloud 9 plays Team SoloMid and Team Dignitas this weekend. What did you all think of this week's post? Full article at: lifeinlowelo.blogspot.com Category:Blog posts